Naruto: The Next Generation
by shippuden13
Summary: The next generation of Naruto has arrived! With new characters arriving and old ones returning better than ever! Join Naruhiko and his friends as they struggle to prove to their parents, and the ninja world, that they're strong!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Wow, to be honest, I completely forgot about this account I had. But don't worry my loving, and adoring fans! I'm back, and I'm staying! I'll try to write a lot more now and write new stories as well. But, if you're a fan of the old stories I'll be writing new chapters for those as well! Except, for the story "A Mission To Konoha". Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own the OC's in this story though.

Naruto: The Next Generation

Chapter 1: Uzumaki-Hyuga Clan

Konoha, the "Village Hidden In the Leaves". This village is considered to be one of the strongest villages in history. It is also home to the strongest ninjas in history. One such ninja is Naruto Uzumaki, the "Hero of Konoha". Naruto is now Hokage of the village. And, like any Hokage, must face the daily challenges of the day. Those challenges mostly include paperwork, which is what he is currently doing in his office.

"Complaint after complaint, does it ever end?! "He asked no one in particular.

Naruto was reading the several complaints from the villagers. These complaints ranged from things like lowering taxes, or loans. Naruto hated this part of the job, but as Hokage it was his duty to see it through. He was on complaint number twenty-three out of ninety when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said, not even bothering to look up from his desk.

The door opened and in came his wife, Hinata Hyuga. In her hands, she had his favorite food, ramen. Hinata brought it to him every day, it was the only thing that would calm him down. "

Hi Naruto-kun," She said. "I brought your favorite lunch."

"Thanks Hinata, I'm starving!" He said as he kissed her and took the ramen from her hands.

Naruto ate it all in five seconds flat, he sat back in his chair and patted his stomach. He felt relieved and had completely forgotten about the pile of paperwork in front of him.

"So how are the kids?" Naruto asked his wife.

"Who knows," she said, "Hirari's out with her cousin Taemi, and Naruhiko is probably out causing trouble again.

Hinata sighed and looked at her husband. "What are going to do with those two?" She asked him.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

Naruto suddenly remembered the paperwork in front of him.

"In the meantime, I've got to figure out what I'm going to do with all of this paper work."

"That reminds me," she said, "Are you coming home late again?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "I'll try to be there before midnight but with all of this paperwork, I can't make any promises."

"Alright," She said.

Hinata kissed him goodbye and began to leave. Before she could leave however, the door was kicked open by an angry 16 year old blonde girl. This girl was Hirari Uzumaki, Naruto and Hinata's daughter. She was wearing an orange t-shirt, black capris, and a pair of black ninja sandals along with the standard ninja headband on her arm. Her hair was in the style of pigtails. She looked angry at something as she entered her father's office.

"Is something wrong Hirari?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong doesn't even begin to explain what your son did!" She yelled.

"Okay just calm down and tell us what happened," Hinata said.

"That little brat poured fish oil all over me and Taemi!"

Naruto and Hinata didn't look surprised in the slightest. Their son was prone to playing pranks on just about anyone. Suddenly, their son Naruhiko ran inside the office as well. He was a 14 year old boy with Naruto's spiky hair but black instead of blonde. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, along with some black shorts and black ninja sandals. His headband was around his neck like his mother used to wear. Unlike his sister who had the eyes as their father, he had the traditional Hyuga eyes. This was because he has the byakugan, unlike his sister, who instead inherited the kyuubi's chakra.

"Whatever she told you is a lie!" He told his parents.

The two siblings started arguing over who was telling the truth when Naruto interrupted them.

"That's enough you two," He said.

"You two need to learn some discipline, and your mother needs some rest. So, you'll be staying at your Uncle Neji and your Aunt Tenten's house."

Naruhiko groaned while his sister began to drift off, most likely thinking of all the stores her and her cousin Taemi could go to.

"Not Uncle Neji's!" Naruhiko groaned.

Naruhiko hated going to his Uncle's house. Neji was what you would call strict. Every time they were there, they would have to wake up at five o'clock in the morning and begin training. Hyuga style training was one of the most grueling and tough regime's you could ever do.

"I can't wait, I'll go pack!" Hirari exclaimed as she ran out the door.

"You go pack too dear," Hinata said. Naruhiko groaned again and went to join his sister.

Meanwhile, Neji was talking to his kids, Nozomi and Taemi.

"Now, you're cousins are coming over," he said, "so I want you two to be on your best behavior."

"Yes father," Nozomi said.

Nozomi was Naruhiko's age but he acted much more mature. He wore a black button shirt and formal jeans, along with ninja sandals and his headband on his wrist, he had it shrunken to the size of a wrist watch because he hated putting on his forehead.

"Yea okay," His sister Taemi said.

Taemi had brown hair in a long ponytail. She wore a yellow shirt with a sunflower on it and yellow pants, she was also wearing the classic ninja sandals except yellow, and she had her forehead protector on her forehead.

Two hours later, Naruhiko and Hirari made it to their Uncle's house at the Hyuga clan compound. Neji greeted them and took their bags inside. Hirari saw her cousin and ran off to talk to her about boys and shopping, the usual. Naruhiko was stuck training with his Uncle Neji and his cousin Nozomi. Naruhiko and his cousin were good friends but both had one thing they hated about each other. Naruhiko hated that his cousin was almost just as strict as his father, while Nozomi hated his cousin's childish personality. Nevertheless, the two would get along well when they were around each other. Hirari and Naruhiko were practically inseparable. The two would always hang out whenever they could. It helped that they were also on the same team. Their team consisted of them, their friend Misaki Uchiha and their sensei Shizune. They were known for being the only all girl team in years.

"So, have you talked to him yet?" Hirari asked her cousin.

Taemi blushed and stared at the ground.

"No," she said, "I keep getting so close but then I freeze up. And, it gets worse. Sometimes I say random stuff that makes no sense whatsoever."

"Oh, come on Taemi. It can't be that hard."

Taemi looked at her cousin with judging eyes and then smiled.

"Oh really, not that hard huh?" Taemi asked.

"Then how come you haven't asked out Izumō huh?"

Hirari stammered and stared at her cousin.

"That's not the point!" She exclaimed. "I haven't asked him out because I just respect Misaki too much to ask out her older brother."

Taemi gave her a look that told her she didn't believe her.

"Whatever, hey you want to go to the mall?" Taemi asked.

Hirari nodded and the two girls headed off to the mall. Meanwhile, Naruhiko and Nozomi were resting after a three hour training session. Naruhiko was out of breath. Nozomi was used to it though, so he was only slightly exhausted.

"How…can you….do this…huff huff….every day?" Naruhiko asked his cousin.

"It's simple Hyuga training, Nozomi said.

"You should take an effort to learn since you have the Byakugan."

Naruhiko groaned and lied down. "Hirari is lucky she doesn't have to do all of this."

"Your sister and mine do not possess the Byakugan, if anything it is them who have the disadvantage in battle."

Naruhiko rolled his eyes at his cousin's remark. He was about to say something before Tenten came outside with their lunches.

"Here you go," she said, healthy lunches for my strong little men."

Naruhiko's eyes lit up. Tenten's lunches were the best in his eyes. Tenten was born to a Japanese father and a Chinese mother. Her father died on a mission when she was young so her mother was all she had. So, naturally she was raised around a lot of Chinese culture and learned how to make the best Chinese foods.

"Thank you mother," Nozomi said politely.

"Thanks Auntie Tenten!" Naruhiko yelled as he took the bowl of food from her.

Tenten smiled and went back inside. A few minutes later, Neji and Tenten ran outside with a scroll in Neji's hand. Naruhiko noticed it and asked what it was. Neji simply ignored his question and ran to the Hokage's office. When they got there, Naruto was still working on his paperwork. Naruto saw them as an excuse to take a break and greeted them.

"Hey Neji and Tenten," he said, "how are my favorite in-laws?"

"Naruto, it's urgent," Neji said. "This scroll was delivered to us by a ninja from the sand."

Naruto took the scroll and read it.

_This is a message to all nations, the Akatsuki is not dead. We are back and intend to control the world. This time, we shall not fail! We have new members and a new leader. You can try to stop us but we can't be stopped. So, prepare yourselves nations, big and small alike, we won't stop until you are all under the rule of the Akatsuki! Prepare to remember our names, the names of your masters!_

Naruto's eyes widened and his skin grew pale.

"We have to do something!" He said.

"Well you're the Hokage!" Tenten said.

"Right, I am huh?" Naruto sat down and started to think.

"I've got it, we'll send spies to each great nation and find any clues we can about members of the Akatsuki and then we'll write them down in the bingo book and issue an arrest for each one."

"Wow, that's actually a good plan," Neji said.

"And what if these guys are too strong?" Tenten asked.

"Heh, no one's too strong for the Orange Hokage of The Hidden Leaf!

All right that's it for chapter 1! Hope you liked it, see you next time! Oh, and R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Ino-Shika-Cho!

Naruto: The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own OC's

Chapter 2: Ino-Shika-Cho

The Konoha Forest, a place full of danger and wonder. This is where a certain team of ninjas is doing their mission.

"What exactly are we here for again?" asked a voice. This voice belonged to Shikari Nara. Shikari was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with a brown sleeveless jacket over it, brown pants, some brown wristbands on each wrist, and some standard ninja sandals. She wore her headband on her arm like her father. Her hair was pineapple-like, like her father.

"Do you ever pay attention?" another voice sarcastically asked. This was Inoshin Yamanaka. Inoshin was wearing a dark purple shirt with an open black jacket over it, some black pants, and once again the standard ninja sandals. He wore his headband in his forehead. His hair was flat, sort of spiky, and blonde

"I can't wait to eat lunch later!" exclaimed a third voice. This was Chojan Akimichi. Chojan was wearing the traditional Konoha red Akimichi ninja suit but instead of the vest, he had the Akimichi clan vest with the symbol for food on it. He also wore his head band on his head. His hear was reddish-brown, and incredibly spiky and long.

"Inoshin, Shikari, and Chojan!" yelled a fourth and final voice.

"Sorry Asuma sensei!" the three voices yelled in unison.

This was "Team 10", or as they were called by many, "Team Ino-Shika-Cho." They are a team of exceptional Genin and they come from clans that are close friends with each other. Inoshin comes from the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka clan specializes in mind related techniques, such as the ability to take over a person's mind and body. Shikari, the only girl in the group, is from the Nara clan. They specialize in intelligence and shadow manipulation. Chojan is from the Akimichi clan, they specialize in being able to expand their body or partially expand parts of themselves. Together they are the third generation of Ino-Shika-Cho! They are currently on a mission with their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi Jr. Their mission was to retrieve Rikumaru, a deer that belongs to the Nara clan. Rikumaru was scheduled to have another monthly check up, but ran way before the doctor could check on him. Though, things weren't going exactly as planned due to the team's lack of teamwork.

"All right," Asuma Jr. said, "Keep an eye out for that deer."

"Why is he so afraid of a doctor?" Shikari asked, "It's such a drag!"

"Oh, and you think I want to be here?" asked Inoshin, "I'd rather be stuck at home with nothing to do than spend my time chasing some stupid deer."

"He's not a stupid deer," Shikari said. "He's the clan symbol and is considered a member of my clan. So I won't have some spoiled brat like you bad-mouthing him!"

"What did you say little girl?!"

"We're the same age idiot!"

The kept arguing while Chojan just ate his chips and ignored them. He had tried to stop them from arguing before but they just ended up yelling at him, so he decided to just let them settle their differences amongst each other.

"Shut it you two!" Asuma Jr. yelled.

The two arguing genin stopped fighting when they heard their sensei. Asuma was about to speak, but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Quiet, he's close," Asuma said.

Rikumaru suddenly jumped out of the bushes and charged at Chojan. Asuma Jr. jumped in the way of the deer and grabbed it by its antlers. He pulled the antlers upward and flipped the deer over.

"Shikari now!" He yelled.

"Got it," Shikari said, "Shadow Possession Ju-!

Before she could finish, Inoshin shoved her away and formed a hand seal.

"We don't need your stupid Jutsu!" He yelled. "Mind Body Switch Juts-!"

Shikari shoved him away before he could finish.

"What the hell is your problem brat?" She yelled.

"You are right now little girl!" He yelled.

"Guys, the deer!" AJ yelled.

The deer had escaped Asuma Junior's grasp and was running away. It whizzed past both Shikari and Inoshin, who were still arguing. Chojan jumped in front of the deer and put his left hand out.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" He yelled.

His arm grew to the size of a tree and he lightly grabbed Rikumaru, making sure not to squeeze him to the death. Asuma Jr. yelled at Shikari and Inoshin the whole time back to the village. They finally made it to the Hokage's office when Asuma Jr. finally calmed down.

"You guys took longer than expected," Naruto said.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," Asuma Jr. said, "We had a bit of trouble."

"No problem, you three may leave. But, Asuma Jr. I need to talk with you, alone."

Shikari and the others left while AJ and Naruto stayed behind.

"What did you want to talk about Hokage?"

Naruto showed him the letter from the Akatsuki. After reading it, Asuma Jr. looked shocked.

"The Akatsuki?" He asked. "I thought you got them all."

"True, all of the original Akatsuki from my time are dead," Naruto said. "But that won't stop some people from believing in the same things that the Akatsuki do.

"So, these guys are new?"

"Yeah, we don't know who they all are yet, but we're searching."

"Does anyone else know?"

"All five of the great nations have been informed but I'm only telling a few people here in the village."

"So why are you telling me? I was just a baby when the war broke out."

"I'm telling you because your father was killed by Akatsuki. I think, you of all people, should be informed."

"T-Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"No problem, now go and remember don't tell the genin. Knowing them, they'd all go looking for a fight."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Asuma Jr. left the Hokage tower and went to his mother's house. His mother is the famed Konoha ninja Kurenai Yuhi. She used to be the leader of Team 8, or Team Kurenai, until it's disbandment. It had disbanded because of her pregnancy. Now she does missions as a member if a Jonin only team consisting of her, Kakashi Hatake, and Might Guy. Today was her husband, Asuma Senior's birthday. Every year, Kurenai and Asuma Jr. would go to Asuma senior's grave and have a picnic while they told him about their lives. He arrived at his mother's house and they both walked to his father's grave site together.

"What's wrong dear?" Kurenai asked. "You seem a little tired."

Asuma Jr. sighed.

"It's those three," he said, "They just constantly argue all the time. How did you deal with their parents dad?"

"Well, your father had a rough time with them at first, but you'll get it just like he did."

"Ha, thanks mom, but I'm not so sure."

Suddenly, a small round object landed in front of Asuma Jr. and his mother. The object exploded and covered the air with white gas.

"S-Sleep bomb, Mom cover your mouth," He said while trying to stay awake.

It was too late. Kurenai was unconscious and Asuma Jr. soon joined her. After Kurenai and her son were completely knocked out, two figures jumped in front of the grave site.

"Nice job partner!" said one of the voices.

"Shut it, we're not partners," said the other.

"Tsk, whatever, I'll grab the girl and you grab the dude."

"Why should I have to grab him?"

"Because, ladies love me more than you."

"I doubt it, but there's no time to argue."

The two figures grabbed Asuma Jr. and Kurenai and ran off into the forest. A few hours later, Shikari and her team arrived at the grave site looking for their sensei.

"You sure he'd be here?" Inoshin asked.

"He always goes to his father's grave site with his mother," Shikari said. "We've checked every other place he goes so he must be here."

"Well it doesn't look like he's here," Chojan said.

Shikari analyzed the area. She noticed something on the picnic basket that piqued her interests.

"What's this white stuff on the basket?" She asked.

"Looks like grade four sleeping powder," Inoshin said. "Probably came from a sleeping bomb."

Shikari and Chojan looked at him funny.

"What, I hang around Taemi a lot alright?"

"A trail of it leads towards the forest," Shikari said.

"We should go in there and find Sensei!" Chojan exclaimed.

"Nope, no way am I going in there with you two!" Inoshin said. "Whoever's in there probably has more than just sleep bombs and there's no way I'm getting caught in a situation like that with only you two as back-up!"

"I agree with Chojan," Shikari said. "I don't want to work with you guys either, but if it means saving our sensei and Kurenai-senpai then I'm going!

"Me too!" Chojan yelled.

Inoshin thought about it for a second and came up with a decision.

"All right fine," He said. "But only for sensei."

The three genin ran inside the forest to find their missing sensei and his mother. Meanwhile, inside the forest, Asuma Jr. woke up to a bad headache. He was tied up to a tree along with his mother. The two figures from before were in front of them but Asuma Jr. couldn't see what they looked like because of the dark cloaks they wearing that covered everything but their mouths.

"Why are we digging this thing up again bro?" One said.

"First of all," said the other, "I'm not your bro so don't call me that. Second, because we were told too."

"Yeah, whatever man."

The two were digging up something, Asuma Jr. could barely make out what it was. When he was finally able to clearly see the object, his eyes went wide.

"No way," He thought. "I-It can't be!"

The first figure picked up the object and flicked it. At first, it did nothing. But then, all of a sudden it moved. It started shaking and finally began to speak to Asuma Junior's surprise.

"Well," it said, "It's about fucking time!"

Well that's it for today; can you figure out what the object is? Please Read & Review and please spread this story around, tell everyone you know!

Oh and by the way, for those of you wondering the ages

Naruto and the Konoha 11 are 35

Konohamaru is 31

Asuma Jr. is 20

Kurenai Yuhi and the rest of the Jonin are 46

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee are 36

Tsunade is 69

Naruhiko and Nozomi are 14

Hirari, Misaki, and Taemi are 16.

I'll tell other ages when I introduce the characters, and I just told you Konohamaru and Tsunade's age because I thought it'd be cool seeing their ages 19 years later.


End file.
